The present invention relates generally to a device and method for turning pans or trays upside down. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel pan inverting apparatus for use in conjunction with conventional pan conveying systems without affecting the speed of the overall pan handling operation.
Frequently, in the operation of a modern automated industry large numbers of trays of different types are utilized on a production line, and consequently must be handled quickly and efficiently. After leaving the production line, the trays are typically cleaned and/or refilled before being returned to the production line. For example, in a modern automated bakery large numbers of various sizes and types of pans must be handled. Depending upon the type of product to be baked, the pans must be moved onto and off of the baking line as rapidly as possible. It is desirable to store the pans upside down in stacks to reduce stacking damage, as well as to prevent dust accumulation. After removal from storage and prior to utilization, the pans are unstacked and must be turned right side up to receive the baking dough. It will be appreciated that significant amounts of time can be lost each time the pans are turned over. Consequently there is a need for an efficient means for inverting pans or trays.
While the function of inverting pans can obviously be undertaken manually, mechanical pan inverters capable of performing this function are known. However, the mechanical pan inverters of the prior art have involved several disadvantages. Primarily, the pan inverters of the prior art are characterized by noisy and slow operation. The slowdown at the pan inverter causes the additional drawback of adversely affecting the speed of the rest of the pan handling operation. Moreover, many of the prior art pan inverters are only able to handle pans of one size, or at most in a narrow size range. Furthermore some of the prior art pan inverters are not readily compatible with some conventional pan conveying systems. Heretofore, there has not been available a relatively quiet pan inverting apparatus which is capable of use with a wide range of pan types and sizes without diminishing the speed of the entire pan handling operation.
The present invention comprises a pan inverting apparatus which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties associated with the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a pan inverting apparatus includes a revolving pan wheel having a plurality of pan receivers opening radially outward to define the periphery thereof. The pans are serially fed into the revolving pan wheel, rotated approximately one-half revolution, and then advanced out of the pan wheel in an inverted orientation. The pan inverting apparatus of the invention is particularly suited for placement in a path or stream of conveyed pans without requiring a reduction in speed of the overall pan conveying system. Moreover, the pan inversion is accomplished within acceptable noise levels.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, a pan inverting apparatus is provided for insertion in a path of moving pans without slowing down the overall rate of pan movement. The apparatus can be used in conjunction with a wide range of sizes and types of pans. The pan inverting apparatus incorporates input and output conveyors for advancing each pan into and out of, respectively, a rotating pan wheel at rates of speed relatively greater than the original rate of pan conveyance. Mounted between the input and output conveyors, the pan wheel comprises a plurality of pan receivers opening radially outward about the circumference. The pan receivers include cushioning material for noise abatement, and are uniquely configured to accept, retain and release the pans during rotation.
Pans approaching the pan inverting apparatus are guided into engagement with the input conveyor and a movable pan stop. The pan stop is synchronized with the rotating pan wheel to selectively release each pan for chambering into a pan receiver. A timing wheel secured to the pan wheel together with a sensing device is utilized for synchronism between the pan stop and the pan wheel. A portion of each pan protrudes after chambering into the pan wheel, which then carries each pan through approximately one-half revolution. The output conveyor then engages the protruding portion of each pan to withdraw the inverted pans from the pan wheel. Preferably, a plurality of magnets are employed to frictionally engage the pans for positive advancement by the conveyors.